


Of Certainty and Cyanide

by yournewlodger



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Death, IT WASN'T PROTEIN, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yournewlodger/pseuds/yournewlodger
Summary: So during the trial of Sakura Oogami, one of the major factors in the trial hinges on the fact that Sakura's protein powder had been replaced with poison and vice versa. To prove his point, Togami drank the vial of poison with no fear. But.. what if it really had been poison?





	

When he had brought the vial to his lips, he was so sure of himself. That the contents inside could not hurt him. He’d read the label twice, and investigated the crime scene in that short time. He knew it was just protein powder. Just supplements. It would help more than hurt.

Of course he had expected the reaction he got. Some sort of agreed terror between everyone. Even Monokuma had shared a gasp. No one expected anyone to go out during a trial. But Byakuya never went out for anything. He fought to get here. He scratched and clawed like a baby vulture. And he was not letting it slip through his fingers.

He told them. He told them what it was. With such confidence. With such condescension. With such.. certainty. They believed him. They had to. Because they prayed to whatever deity they did not believe in anymore that they would never lose another one. Not even Togami.

It went on. The trial proceeded. And he smiled. And he knew he was right. He knew he had the cannon fodder. Byakuya never lost. He never lost. 

But then.. he felt wrong.

A loud, increasing pain formed in his gut. A pounding in his brain. Throbbing in his eyes. Head spun. Vision blurred. Steadying on the podium, he wasn’t going to let them know he was wrong. They would never know he was wrong. He tried to stand tall. That was all he knew how to do. The boy had never learned to sit down.

And yet, he felt this pain. This pain in his stomach. Like a punch. Like someone clawed in and twisted his organs around. He brain told him to lurch forward, to get it out. But it wouldn’t listen. 

Byakuya realized then that the game was over. He played the stocks and he lost. He bet everything he had. His own hand. Never did it cross his mind. But it made so much sense. Byakuya Togami, was, is, and will always be his own worst enemy. His own hand. He lost. He lost.

There were voices. To who, he could not identify. But voices all the same. And they spoke. They noticed. Why the hell were they looking at him?

Then his legs gave out. The ground came so fast. A girl screamed. It didn’t matter who. He couldn’t see their faces anymore.

He had been so sure of himself.


End file.
